Spreading Wildfire (My Hero Academia OC story)
by Acentai
Summary: Right before class 1A goes to the USJ, an irish transfer student joins their class. This student is one huge mystery. What is her quirk? Where did she come from? Who was she before UA? Rated M for violence and gore. This is a very whump-tastic story, with my OC as the target. No not-already-canon relationships added. Enjoy! *Currently being reworked*
1. (1) Embers

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, or any of it's characters. I use a lot of dialogue and scenes from the anime in this story, with my OC added as a character. I left out a lot of important parts of this amazing anime, so for full enjoyment in reading this, watch the anime before-hand or while you're reading. This is my first (posted) fanfiction, so criticism is very much welcome. That's all, hope you enjoy! :)

Midoriya ran to class, barely making it on time.

"Morning Deku!" Uraraka greeted Midoriya at the door.

"Hello Midoriya." Iida stood behind Uraraka, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Morning Uraraka, morning Iida." Midoriya greeted his classmates. They all got in their seats, waiting for Mr. Aizawa to show up.

Aizawa walked in and stood at the podium. "Today, this class is receiving a transfer student from Ireland." A tall teenage girl walked in. She was roughly 175 cm, taller than Yaoyorozu but a bit shorter than Todoroki. The irish student's skin was very pale, contrasting with her wavy raven locks. The only pop of colour were her green eyes that had the same colour as green jade. They seemed to glint as they surveyed the room, but not in a malicious or cold way. They seemed curious, maybe a bit wary at first.

"This is Ember Kyoso." Mr. Aizawa turned to Ember. "You can sit at the desk in the back." He turned back to the students. "She was transferred to U.A. from her old school because of an incident that presented her... untapped potential in heroism. We usually don't accept anyone after the school year has started, but Ember is a special case. She will go through quirk assessment this afternoon. Come if you want to, I don't really care." Ember sat down at a spare desk in the back, next to Todoroki. They glanced at each other in recognition. Todoroki's lips tugged up in a small smile, something he never did. They definitely knew each other. Class went by relatively quickly and normally that day. Until Hero class…

Everyone exited the changing rooms. Conversations had been at a minimum, with Mineta muttering and drooling talking about what Ember's costume might look like. Disgusting. The thought of costumes had been on Midoriya's mind, not in the same way as Mineta. (Mama Inko taught her son to respect women, unlike grape toddler over there) Because no one knew what Ember's quirk was, maybe her costume could give some insight. The students walked out onto the blacktop. Midoriya surveyed the crowd for Uraraka, who was taking to the new girl, Ember. Everyone else was dressed in their hero outfits, but Ember had on PE clothes. Honestly, Midoriya wasn't surprised. Costumes take awhile to make, so obviously it wouldn't arrive on such short notice unless Ember had submitted a form before. There were 2 parts that weren't standard: first of all, her shoes. They were black combat boots with shiny silver laces. The boots were worn with wear, maybe from her old school. Secondly, a silver belt cinched her waist. It struck Midoriya as a slightly odd fashion choice, but it didn't look bad. At the start of class, All Might explained they would train for the rescue course that monday.

"Sounds like a good opportunity to crush you, Deku!" Bakugo yelled. A couple students behind him rolled their eyes.

Jiro muttered "It's rescue training, not a battle." causing Bakugo to get even more worked up, yelling at her.

"Quiet down! For the next two days, we will have sparing practice. Partner up with anyone you like. Quirk usage is allowed, but don't maim anyone too badly, and killing is, as always, strictly forbidden. I will step in if it gets too intense." All Might warned, looking directly at Bakugo, who just rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'try me, old man.' All Might pointedly ignored him.

"Now partner up and start sparring!" everyone grabbed a partner. Bakugo went with Kirishima, but glared daggers at Midoriya. Midoriya partnered up with Uraraka and Iida, since with Ember there was an uneven number of students. Others partnered up quickly too, picking mostly classmates they knew well enough to know their weaknesses. Midoriya saw Ember and Todoroki head to a spot in the back to spar in peace. Most of the closer spots were taken, so Deku and co went to spar about 20 feet away from the two. The mock battles started, nothing being too intense except for the explosions in the background from Bakugo bakugoing at Kirishima. Midoriya jumped and punched loosely. This was mostly just to work on analysing patterns and improve precision on moves, so nothing too serious.

Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida talked for a bit, until they heard something that sounded like rocks being smashed to pieces. It wasn't coming from Bakugo, he was too far away. The sound of ice crystals forming gave it away; Todoroki and Ember's spar was getting intense. Other groups turned to watch, including Uraraka, Iida, and even Bakugo. Todoroki was hurling ice, and Ember was almost a blur, jumping and dodging to avoid the crystals. She anticipated the blasts, managing to get in close enough to strike. She succeeded in landing some hits on his stomach, ankles, and back of the knees. 'Weak spots', Midoriya realized. 'But still keeping it to a minimum by avoiding the neck and head. She must be close with him, no one else with this much skill and strength would miss those.' She aimed with precision and speed, never staying around for longer than necessary. 'So that she's not frozen by Todoroki's ice quirk!' No wonder they transferred her here, she's really experienced and powerful! Midoriya went into hero analysis mode, analyzing patterns and such. Ember's fighting style, a pretty unique form, primarily using gymnastics and lightning-fast reflexes to attack, and quick jumps and clever use of blind spots to defend.

"Wow, she can really hold her own in a fight!" Uraraka commented.

"No kidding." the green-haired teen was in awe of her skill. "Wonder what her quirk is."

"Obviously, speed!" Uraraka said, making Iida turn.

"No, it would most likely be enhanced intelligence. Her strategy is flawless, physical speed and strength like that can be achieved without a quirk." Iida argued.

"No human without a speed quirk could be that fast!" Uraraka argued back.

"Hey guys…" Midoriya's voice failed him. The fight was getting really intense now. Todoroki hurled large chunks of ice at Ember, who used them as stepping stones to get to him. She came in close, knocking Todoroki's feet out from under him. Ember put her hand on his throat, right by his jugular.

But the ice wielder still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He grasped her arm, sending ice shooting up it. She let go, jumping back. Another wave of ice was sent at her, and it managed to hit her foot. From there, it snaked up Ember's leg and to her torso, freezing the girl up to her neck. She was suspended there, kind of like a sculpture you'd see in a museum. Except sculptures tend to talk less.

"You've gotten better Todoroki, I'll give you that." Ember remarked, green eyes glinting in a dangerous but playfully impressed manner.

"You too, Ember. Still not using your quirk?" Todoroki responded, in a slightly amused tone. Midoriya was shocked. The transfer student almost defeated Todoroki? Without using her quirk?! Who was this girl?

"You know me. I don't see you using your flames either, so you can't criticize me. Now, can you get me out of here? Its freezing." Todoroki nodded, and melted the ice. She shook, ice shards dropping from her dark curly mane.

"That's enough for today! Class dismissed." if All Might was impressed by the spar between Todoroki and Ember, he didn't show it. Everyone else, except Bakugo, was shaking in their shoes. It had been pretty scary. I mean, Todoroki was already scary when he was doing simpler things, like freezing entire buildings. But this was on a whole other level. Midoriya couldn't even imagine how much destruction the 2 of them would wreak as a team.

The rest of the day went normally, with Ember being silent. No one dared to speak to her, she was just that scary. When it was time to walk home, Midoriya saw Ember walking to the field with Todoroki. A bright smile graced her sharp features, and even Todoroki grinned slightly. They seemed so natural together, Midoriya could see why they both gave it their all in the spar. They definitely had a strong friendship that Midoriya could only dream of. The two of them walked off, leaving Midoriya to wait for Iida and Uraraka.

"That new girl, Ember Kyoso? She's scary!" Uraraka said as she bounced down the sidewalk.

"I know, I've never seen someone almost overpower Todoroki. In a real battle, he would've been dead." Midoriya responded.

"What really intrigues me is what quirk she has. After the battle, Todoroki said she was not using her quirk. If she wasn't she must have had a reason." Iida said, deep in thought.

"Maybe it drains her, and she can't use it too often." Midoriya postulated.

"Kind of like your power." Uraraka said, which flustered Midoriya a bit.

"Anyway, there's no use theorizing. All will be revealed when her quirk assessment results are stacked on the board." Iida said.

"The quirk assessment! I forgot she's doing that now!" Midoriya said.

"I want to see that. If I run I might be able to get there in time." Uraraka turned back to the school. "Are you coming, Iida?"

"I wish I could, but I have to be at home, family business." the class rep admitted.

"How about you, Deku?"

"I wish I could, but I have a ton of homework to catch up on. Tell me about it tomorrow." Midoriya waved his friend goodbye.

Uraraka nodded, and ran off to the school. Iida and Midoriya walked home. Iida theorized what Ember's powers were, but didn't come up with any concrete ideas.

"Bye, Iida!" Midoriya walked into his apartment complex. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Ember's quirk was really powerful. He'd find out tomorrow, right?"

-Next Day-

"She- what?" Midoriya asked Uraraka.

"She didn't use her quirk!" Uraraka confirmed his thoughts.

"Is that even allowed?"

"Didn't you not use your powers until the throwing test?"

"Well yeah, but I still used them at some point. How high did she score?"

"I didn't see, but the scoreboard will be updated today, heard Mr. Aizawa say so after the assessment. Should already, but we have no way of checking before Mr. Aizawa arrives." the door opened, and 2 figures walked in. Todoroki and Ember, talking about who-knows-what.

"Hey Todoroki." Midoriya greeted the ice wielder.

"Morning Midoriya. Ember, this is Izuku Midoriya." Todoroki introduced the 2. He seemed more open and happier than usual. Usually, Todoroki shrugged off Midoriya, but this time he seemed a bit more relaxed in the green-haired teen's presence than usual.

"You're the transfer student from Ireland, right?"

"Yeah. Ember Kyoso, nice to meet you." they shook hands. She spoke in a thick irish brogue, but despite that, perfect Japanese. Mr. Aizawa walked in, looking grim and tired as usual.

"Okay, class. Because Ms. Kyoso took the quirk assessment yesterday, there's been a shift in the leaderboard." Mr. Aizawa put the scores up. Confusion around the room. Ember had placed second, barely behind Bakugo. This put the boy on edge. Bakugo exclaimed angrily, turning to Ember.

"You see here, new kid, you aren't better than me! I'm still the best here!" She just rolled her eyes. That made Bakugo really angry, and he exploded (not literally, that would've been messy), yelling about how he was so much better and she'd be roasted (literally) later.

"QUIET. You can jabber about this all you want outside of class." the lesson went okay, with Bakugo only exploding (again, only figuratively) twice throughout the lesson. Hero class proved to be interesting again, with 2-on-2 sparring. Partners from the day before formed a team to spar against others. All Might chose who would go against each other based on how they'd performed on Thursday. Unsurprisingly, Bakugo and Kirishima were pitted against Ember and Todoroki.

"I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!" Bakugo started yelling. The spars started, though almost everyone was watching The Todoroki-Ember-Bakugo-Kirishima match instead of properly fighting. It did start off strong. Bakugo hurled explosions right at Ember, but Todoroki blocked him with an ice wall.

"Thanks!" Ember attacked, using the bumpy terrain from Todoroki's ice and Bakugo's floor-shattering blasts to launch herself at the opposing team. She was deadly effective, surprising the 2. Bakugo got a punch to the face while Kirishima was hit in the back of the knees. Despite being made of rock, he still crumpled. Todoroki's ice shot up the red haired boy's body, encasing him. Safe to say Kirishima was out. Bakugo didn't seem to notice or care. Probably the first one, considering how preoccupied he was with not getting pummeled too badly by Ember. Bakugo tried to hit the lithe girl, but she was just too fast. Ember jumped, flipped, and rolled around him, moving incredible speed and agility. A few explosions hit their mark. There were burns on her legs, arms, and one on her side, exposing blackened skin on her ribs. She was a bit out of breath, panting and coughing.

'Some of the smoke must've gotten in her lungs. Kacchan's blasts can do that to you if you stay too close for too long.' Midoriya remembered when Bakugo first got his quirk and was trying it out, he accidentally smoked up the kindergarten so bad everyone had to be sent home.

Bakugo finally managed to do something other than get beat up. Hr managed to grab Ember's hair, which she'd forgotten to tie back. He yanked, pulling the girl towards him. Bakugo set off an explosion aimed for Ember's face, but the girl managed to dodge, the blast hitting her neck instead. Ember yelped, obviously in pain. She kicked Bakugo's face before scrambling back and crouching down for another attack.

"Are you okay?" Todoroki yelled, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, just surprised me a bit. Ready?" Ember jumped to avoid an explosion. She attacked head on, this time not being careful about getting burned. Meanwhile, ice sneaked up behind Bakugo. Because he was so preoccupied with Ember, he didn't seem to notice until it grabbed his foot.

"Hey-" the ice encased the boy in less than a second. "Hey!"

Ember walked over to Todoroki, a pained expression on her face. Bakugo blasted himself out, seething with anger.

"Listen here, you little b-" he was cut off by All Might. If the number one hero hadn't ended training, Bakugo probably would have committed his first murder right then and there.

"That will be all for today! Remember, next week we are doing a rescue course!" everyone dispersed. Bakugo headed in, yelling at everyone.

"Hey, wait up!" Midoriya caught Ember while walking to her next class. He sidled up next to her. "You were really good against Kacchan. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad."

"Thanks." Ember said nonchalantly.

"I was wondering- did you use your quirk to beat him?"

She thought on it for a second before answering. "Yes and no. My quirk has the side effect enhanced agility, but I didn't use my quirk itself."

"What is your quirk anyway? Everyone is wondering."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not using it anyway."

"Oh… okay." Midoriya didn't understand. Why wouldn't someone use their quirk? All he'd wanted as a child was a quirk, so why would someone not use theirs?

"Anyway, class is starting." she ran off, frizzy hair whipping around. To Midoriya, she seemed even scarier now. Beating Kaachan without her quirk? He would explode (maybe literally) if he found out. Anyway, Midoriya had the school trip to the USJ to look forward to. Hopefully that would be nice.


	2. (2) The USJ attack

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, or any of it's characters. I use a lot of dialogue and scenes from the anime in this story, with my OC added as a character. I left out a lot of important parts of this amazing anime, so for full enjoyment in reading this, watch the anime before-hand or while you're reading. Criticism is very much welcome That's all, hope you enjoy! :)

"Gather around class 1A! Using your student numbers form 2 neat lines to load the bus efficiently!" Iida yelled, blowing a whistle.

"Iida's kicking it into high gear as our class rep, isn't he." Midoriya said to Uraraka, who nodded.

"The bus' open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Iida said.

"You need to chill, Iida." Ashido said. They talked for the rest of the ride, laughing.

"Hey hey, we're here. Stop messing around." Mr. Aizawa stood up next to the door.

"Yes sir." everyone mumbled.

Mr. Aizawa stood at the front of the bus, hanging on to a pole. Everyone filed out of the bus. Someone in a white suit with a black helmet with white eyes stood at the entrance. 'It's the rescue hero 13!' Midoriya thought.

"Hello everyone. I've been waiting for you!" 13 said to class 1A. Many students gushed. "I can't wait to show you what's inside!"

"This is gonna be awesome!" everyone filed inside, and gasped. The place looked like an amusement park, with a water zone, landslide zone, fire zone, squall zone, and central courtyard with a fountain. 13 talked for a bit about being a hero and carrying over other lessons to this exercise.

"Right. Now that that's over-" Mr. Aizawa started. Suddenly, the lights started flickering. The fountain in the central courtyard area of the facility stopped spurting water. A black hole-like warp opened in front of the fountain, and villains poured out. A lot, by the looks of it. A man with hands attached all over his body, with one even stuck on his face, walked out next to a giant bird-like mass. A seething black mist the same colour as the warp was behind the 2, forming from the warp. Midoriya started to move forward, but Mr. Aizawa's sharp voice stopped him.

"Stay back! Those are villains. This is real." Mr. Aizawa put on his yellow goggles, and sprinted down the steps to meet the villains. In the back of his mind, Midoriya remembered that Eraserhead was a hero more suited for one-on-one and stealth. The black mass made a warp and teleported himself up to the students. Up close, Midoriya could see white glowing eyes on the thing. 13 tried to stop it by sucking up the horrid villain, but managed to get themselved sucked up. Part of the rescue hero's suit, luckily. Not 13 themselves. The villain warped everyone to different areas in the dome. Midoriya saw Iida pull a bunch of students out of the vortex. 'At least they're safe…' was the last thought Deku had before passing through the warp.

Midoriya got transported to the water zone with Ember Kyoso, who landed in the lake a foot or so away from Midoriya through a warp maybe 3 feet away, but a lot higher. She'd managed to maneuver her body midair, like a cat, to fall closer to him, but she went so fast that landing on water must've felt like diving from an olympic high dive board onto concrete.

Not fun. She passed out after landing on her head.

Midoriya swam to the unconscious teenager, grabbing ahold of her arm and kicking upwards. Villains surrounded them, ready to strike. Midoriya hadn't gotten a good breath in before landing, so his vision was getting fuzzy. Suddenly, a warm squishy thing wrapped around Midoriya's body and tugged him upward with an unconscious Ember in tow. Asui's frog-like tongue had pulled the 2 of them out of the water, flinging them onto a boat. Asui herself was toting Mineta under her arm.

The 4 of them landed on the jacht, sprawling out. Ember rolled into the metal boat's walls, and immediately sat up, rubbing her head.

"What- where- when-" she started.

"We're gonna die!" Mineta yelled, going a bit crazy as he ran around the deck screaming bloody murder. Villains had assembled around the boat. Mineta wasn't exactly the bravest, so those villains were probably the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen.

"Thanks, Asui." Midoriya thanked the girl. Asui pulled a face.

"It's Su."

"Right, sorry. We need a plan." Midoriya's mind immediately went to work, formulating a strategy. Meanwhile, Ember stood up and shook the water out of her boots. The irish girl also peeled off her socks, as they were soaked and left them on the deck. She tied together the boot strings, then fastened them to her silver belt. The villains kept surrounding them. Mineta was freaking out, throwing his sticky hair orb thingies into the lake. Midoriya didn't know what he was doing, but he chucked himself over the edge. Channeling all the power into his finger, he flicked it at the water. The raw power created a whirlpool, sucking in all the villains. Su's tongue wrapped around Midoriya, pulling him away. She had Mineta under her arm, and Ember trailed behind. They landed in shallow water, and swam to the beachy part of the zone.

"That was risky." Ember admitted as she waded into the shallow bits of water

"No kidding. My middle finger and thumb are broken." Midoriya tried not to touch those fingers. It felt like they was on fire.

"Hold still." Ember said. She snipped a bit of the fabric from her suit's arm and wrapped it around Midoriya's hand, careful not to move the broken bones too much. Snipping a bit of thin rope from her coil, she tied that around loosely too to keep it in place.

"Not perfect, but it shouldn't move too much now." Ember wiped her brow, panting. "We need to help the others."

"But what about Mr. Aizawa? His quirk is better for stealth and one-on-one. We should help out." Midoriya pointed out.

"You want us to run into a fight like that?" Asui shook her head.

"No, but we can pick off smaller villains around him, right? Lighten his load." Midoriya suggested.

"Good idea, Midoriya. Come on!" Ember smiled and pulled Mineta along as she swam closer to the main fight. Su and Midoriya scrambled after her. They had to admit, Ember was a fast swimmer.

The fight wasn't going well. It was clear Eraserhead was visibly getting more tired by the second. His movements were getting slower, and his power-erasure quirk wasn't lasting as long.

"We'll get out of here the second it seems dangerous." Midoriya reassured the others. Mr. Aizawa turned to the man with blue hair and hands all over himself. The hand man ran at the teacher. The pro hero tried to elbow the villain in the stomach, but somehow he caught the elbow. The hand man monologued for a bit. Mr. Aizawa's elbow turned gray, and then started to crumble. The entire sleeve was destroyed, and muscle fiber was showing under the skin where the villain's hand was. Su and and Midoriya gasped. Mineta threw up and slumped into the water, unconscious. Ember propped the little boy up against the water bank, next to Su. The hand man monologued a bit more while Eraserhead beat up a few more heroes.

"Oh by the way, Eraserhead. I'm not the final boss." Mr. Aizawa looked up at a large bird-like creature with an exposed brain looming over him. It grabbed Aizawa, claws digging into his face. Ember exclaimed loudly, but slapped a hand over her mouth immediately. Luckily, it didn't seem like any of the villains heard. Mineta had come back into consciousness, only to see that… thing drive Mr. Aizawa into the ground. The orb-headed kid passed out, this time slumping onto Asui. The carnage didn't stop. You could quite literally hear the blood splattering.

"Mr. Aizawa-" Midoriya started. The creature broke one of Mr. Aizawa's arms. The creature then picked up his head and drove it into the ground.

"Oh my- wait." Ember got a look in her eyes. "I could…" she crouched down next to the water bank. The black mass teleported next to hand man. They talked for a second.

"Did they just say- they were leaving?" Su whispered before looking down. "What are you doing, Ember?"

"My grandmother's quirk was sending sound waves through solid surfaces, and amplifying it in the same way. She showed me how to when I was younger. I inherited the quirk along with my main one. It isn't that powerful, and to target a specific person or area, I can only send it where I can see. It's a 1 mile radius if I project it to everyone, and can only go through single surfaces. But it works, and that's all that matters." Ember pressed her hand onto the river bank and closed her eyes in concentration. It finally dawned on Midoriya what she was doing.

"You're sending Mr. Aizawa a message!" Midoriya said. He was impressed by her quick thinking.

"That's the idea. Good thing his head is close to the floor. Doubt he could hear it without me alerting that big bird thing if it wasn't for that." she started muttering in a soothing tone.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine. We're here." she said, voice soft and silky. 'Encouragement, Smart.' Midoriya thought. Mr. Aizawa's eyes went wide for a second and darted over to the students.

"You're not alone. We're going to help. We are all going to be okay." Hand man's eyes followed the teacher's gaze and spotted the students.

"Oh, before we leave, let's make sure the symbol of peace is broken. Let's wreck his pride." the villain was over at them in a heartbeat, hand outstretched to crumble Su. Everything seemed to slow down. Ember picked the perfectly idiotic time to stand up and grab the man's arm, but probably saved Su's life by doing so. The man's other hand shot out, and grasped her face. A crack spread on her cheek, causing Ember to gasp in surprise and pain. But it stopped there. The villain huffed and turned around, still clasping Ember's face tightly. The crack on her cheek leaked a small bit of blood. It dripped into the lake, mixing with the water and creating a small red patch under her face. Ember herself was shaking. Honestly, neither Su nor Midoriya could blame her. Anyone else would have run away screaming, passed out, really anything but standing still and letting the villain continue touching her.

"You really are, so cool." hand man said, looking (could he see through that hand?) at Mr. Aizawa. The pro hero's head was being held up by Nomu, the bird creature. His eyes were as red as the blood flowing down the teacher's face. Nomu smashed his head down again. Midoriya flew up into the air, arm ready to punch.

"Let Ember go!" The punch landed, and smoke surrounded the students and the villain. Water swirled, villains and loose pieces of pavement flying all over the place. Some of the lights were even destroyed. As the smoke around the group cleared, Midoriya observed that his arm wasn't broken. Sweet. Perfect timing for his arm _not_ to break. The smoke around his target finally let up. But it wasn't the hand man. It was nomu, the bird creature. 'Wait, it didn't hurt him?' Midoriya thought.

"You're pretty powerful. This smash of yours- are you one of All Might's disciples? Doesn't matter. I'm done with you now." Nomu grabbed Midoriya's arm, raising the other one up to hit him. Midoriya yelled, panic taking over his body. Asui's tongue wrapped around his body, but it wouldn't be fast enough to save the green-haired boy. They needed a miracle… A miracle.

Suddenly, black flames danced around the villains. Su, with a still-unconscious Mineta in tow, were pushed under the water's surface. A body launched themselves at Midoriya, separating him from the Nomu. The monster's grip was still strong, but the smash meant for Midoriya hit the body. As for the flames, they quickly spread, trying to burn everything. That unfortunately included Deku. Again, the body shielded Midoriya from them. This all happened in about 3 seconds. So fast that Deku's mind barely could register it. The fist didn't hit, and the flames didn't burn… so who had shielded him? Midoriya opened his eyes.

To Midoriya's horror, in front of him stood a battered and bloody Ember Kyoso. The cracks on her cheek bled more, dripping crimson into the lake. Nomu's fist had stopped moving a millimeter away from the irish girl's face, saving her a very painful death by unwanted flight half-way across the globe.

"Don't touch my friends." her voice wasn't particularly loud, but it echoed across the battlefield. Midoriya guessed that even Aizawa could hear it. The weird flames curled towards the villains, licking their arms and legs. The bird dude out didn't seem bothered, even though his skin was peeling and cracking. The hand man pulled away from them, obviously wary. In that moment, Ember looked absolutely terrifying. Her eyes seemed to be turning black with flames… Midoriya shook his head. Probably a trick of the light. He looked back, and they seemed normal.

Suddenly, door exploded. A huge figure stepped through the dust. All Might had arrived! The black flames died immediately. All Might said something that couldn't be heard from the lake. 'Makes sense, he's really far away.', but Midoriya could almost hear him yelling "I am here!" like he'd done a thousand times before. All Might blasted down, taking out villains in a split second. He scooped up Mr. Aizawa, bridal style, and surveyed the felled teacher. The erasure hero's eyes twitched, indicating he was (barely) conscious. All Might muttered something under his breath, then scooped up Mineta (who'd woken up just in time for All Might's dramatic entrance), Midoriya, Asui, and Ember. The hand from Hand Man's face fell off from the quick movement.

"Everybody back to the entrance. And take Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time." All Might informed the group.

"Yes sir!" Mineta struggled to lift a single foot, barely hoisting it up before Ember lifted up the broken teacher, hooking her arms through his armpits.

"Su, take his legs with Mineta!" Ember instructed them. Her burned arms had started bleeding, the crimson liquid mixing with the charred flakes of her skin and ruined hero costume.

"No no no. It wasn't supposed to go this way. He's still fast father, somehow he managed to hit me." hand man stuck the hand that had fallen from his face back on. His breathing became less rigid, and the villain sighed. "Of course a government hero relies on violence. But he's not as fast as he used to be. All Might is getting weaker."

"All Might! I used one for a- I mean I punched him and I didn't break my arms, but it didn't hurt him! He's too strong!"

"Young Midoriya!" All Might yelled. He put a peace sign over his eye with 2 fingers. "I got this." Deku nodded, but was still uneasy. Nevertheless, he led the way up the mountain.

"You're okay, we got you, We're here, we're going to get help. You're a hero, you saved us, I would've died if it wasn't for you." In the same soothing voice as from the voice relay through the ground, Ember spoke to Mr. Aizawa, trying to comfort him. She brushed a strand of greasy black hair from the injured teacher's eyes. A shock-wave of air blasted the group. Ember stumbled, but continued on.

"You're going to be okay." Ember's voice cracked a bit before she regained her composure.

"Hey Ember, you okay?" Midoriya noticed the change.

"Yeah, sorry. This just… reminds me of something. It doesn't matter."

"Guys. All Mights' in trouble…" Mineta trailed off. The number 1 hero was half-way through a warp gate, Nomu squeezing his sides.

"I'm going back." In seconds, Midoriya was running back to All Might, despite the cries of his other classmates yelling at him.

"Midoriya, what are you doing? Wait!" Su yelled. She looked like she was about to go after him, shifting Aizawa's feet over to Mineta.

"Su, no." Ember stopped the frog girl dead in her tracks. "Mr. Aizawa is really injured. He takes priority. If you leave now, we might not get him back to camp before…" she paused. "before he dies." they picked up the pace, an air of tension lying like a blanket over the 3 of them. They heard a voice from above.

"Uraraka? Down here, we need help!" Asui yelled.

"Go head up, I can carry Mr. Aizawa up here. It's a short climb, and faster than walking up the long winding parts." Ember pulled Mr. Aizawa onto her shoulders. She wobbled, but didn't fall under the extra weight. The irish girl used her rope to weave a makeshift harness for the wounded teacher. She also removed her boots and hung them from her belt. Barefoot climbing would be the only way.

"Go. Tell the others what to expect. I got him."

"But you're hurt, and that black fi-" a hand was placed over Su's mouth before anyone knew what was happening.

"I'll be fine, Su. Besides, you two did as much, maybe even more than me. You both are probably even more tired. Let me do this." Ember's voice was surprisingly soft. Reluctantly, Asui nodded and pulled Mineta along, who was muttering something x rated. A swift knock to the head from Su shut him up.

-Ember's PoV-

Ember clambered up the cliff, hoisting a semi-conscious Mr. Aizawa along.

"You- how-" the teacher muttered.

"It's okay, Mr. Aizawa. I've got you." Ember spoke in a soothing tone.

"What- happened?" the injured teacher's speech was slow and halting. Ember pulled herself up, bit by bit. Halfway done…

"You held off the villains long enough for All Might to arrive and save us. Your quirk saved my life. Thank you." the words were genuine. The crack on Ember's face burned as she remembered the incident. Mr. Aizawa had saved her from getting crumbled by the hand man. If he hadn't used his quirk to disable the villain's powers, Ember would've died then and there. The irish exchange student felt the injured teacher slump over behind her. Ember could hear him breathing, which reassured her that Mr. Aizawa was alive. Hanging off the side of a cliff while his exhausted and injured student climbs up it with no safety gear, armor, and barefoot with a rope being the only thing stopping said teacher from plummeting to his death, but alive. A tremor shook the earth, almost throwing the 2 of them off the cliff. More came, but Ember was better prepared, gripping the earth tightly and slicing her palms on the sharp rock. By the time Ember was at the top, her palms were red with blood, her nails almost torn off. She pulled herself over the edge, hoisting Mr. Aizawa up.

"Over here!" Ember's voice came out as more of a croak than a yell.

"Ember!" Asui ran over and helped hoist the injured teacher.

"What happened to you?" Uraraka tapped the teacher's arm, floating him. Ember hadn't noticed how battered her body was. The crack on her cheek burned in the air, as did the charred tissue on her arms. Her posture slumped as she felt all energy leaving her body.

They made it to the other students and 13 in one piece, where Mr. Aizawa was placed down.

"Holy- what happened to you?" Mina Ashido asked, looking horrified. Not at Aizawa, but at Ember.

"I have to find the other students." Ember quickly put on her boots, untying the laces from her belt.

"Whoa there, you're injured. Stay here, they'll be fine." Uraraka tried to convince the irish girl, but she just shook her head.

"We need everyone in one place. The other heroes could hurt our classmates accidentally if they mistake them for villains. They could also be injured or dying. I'll be back soon." and she was gone, racing down the cliff.

-Fire Zone-

Ember ran down to the battlefield as fast as she could, where All Might and Nomu were fighting. She managed to stop herself from barreling right into the battle by breaking hard.

"Holy-" Ember started, only to be cut off by Todoroki.

"Ember, what happened to you?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm fine!" Ember tried for a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Is Mr. Aizawa okay?" Midoriya asked.

"He's up at the entrance with 13 and the other students. Wouldn't say he's fine, but probably alive right now." the Irish student quickly explained, in a tone a bit too cheery for the current situation.

"Hey, what's wrong with Mr. Aizawa?" Kirishima asked.

"He was badly injured in a fight with bird brain and hand man." Ember chose the quickest possible explanation. "I have to go find the other students." she sped off, leaving the others in disarray.

-fire zone-

Ember found Ojiro in the fire zone.

"Ojiro! Over here!" Ember yelled.

Ojiro turned to her voice, spotting the battered girl. "Ember! I'm over here!"

"We need to regroup at the entrance. Go to the landslide zone, try to find other students!"

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Squall zone!" Ember sped off, knocking out a villain on the way.

-Squall Zone-

"Hey, isn't that- Ember!" Tokoyami yelled. Ember jumped over to him and Sato.

"Tokoyami, Sato, we have to get back to the entrance. I'm rounding up students from the different zones. Ojiro is at landslide." Ember quickly explained, leaving Tokoyami and Sato more confused. She raced off. There'd been an electric explosion to the left, so Kaminari must be there.

"Guess we're heading to the landslide zone…" Tokoyami told Sato.

-Yaoyorozu's PoV-

Kaminari was in trouble. Yaoyorozu could tell that much. Not only did he fry his brain, but that stupid electric villain was holding him captive. This day was shaping out to be a bad one. A moving figure caught Yaoyorozu's eye. Glancing over, she saw one of their classmates, Ember Kyoso. The irish exchange student looked horrible. Her arms were burned badly, with the blackened tissue crusting and cracking, dripping blood down her arms. Her hands were also bleeding from some deep-looking cuts. She looked exhausted, and was dripping wet. A crack spiderwebbed on her cheek right under her eye, a few drops of blood spilling from the strange wound. Ember crouched. Her eyes narrowed. And then, the irish girl attacked.

Ember jumped, vaulting over the guy's head. Surprised, the villain's hold loosened for a

second, allowing Ember to pull Kaminari from his grasp. But the man recovered quickly, grabbing Ember's ankle. She threw Kaminari, who landed on Yaoyorozu and Jiro.

"Ember!" Yaoyorozu yelled. The throw had set Kaminari's mind right again, so he sat up confused.

"What-? holy-!" Kaminari stood up to help his classmate, but the villain stopped him.

"Don't move a muscle or the girl dies!" he yelled. Ember fainted, slumping in the man's arms. Her hands flopped down to her thighs for a second.

"Looks like we have a squeamish little one. Boss will be happy-" the villain didn't finish because the back of a knife whacked him in the head. Ember swung the blade hilt at his head again, knocking out the villain.

"Sorry about that. My mistake for getting captured." Ember tried for a smile.

"Are you kidding? You saved brain-fried Kaminari and the 2 of us! That fake faint was really convincing!" Jiro helped Yaoyorozu up while speaking. Kaminari glared at her with the brain-fried comment, but remained silent.

"We need to head to the entrance. We can meet up with the rest of the class there."

"What about Mr. Aizawa? Is he still fighting the villains?" Kaminari said as the group made their way to the entrance.

"About that… I'll tell you once we get to the entrance."

They sidled up with Tokoyami, Ojiro, and Sato.

"Ember, there you are. We found Hagakure in the landslide zone." a floating glove waved to Ember, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro.

"Thank goodness, you guys are okay. I found Jiro, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari." she said. A villain flew by, punching a hole in the dome.

"You guys proceed to the entrance, I'm going to check up on everyone at the battle!" Ember ran off while the others yelled after her.

"Who would be dumb enough to go straight for the battle while the fighting is going on?!" Yaoyorozu yelled after the irish girl.

"Bakugo, Midoriya, Kirishima, and Todoroki! Who else?" Ember yelled back.

Jiro sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

-Todoroki's PoV-

All Might really was the best. He'd thrown the bird thing, the hand man had called it Nomu or something, out of the stadium with his punches. "300 mighty blows!" the number one hero had said. He'd then faced the villains head-on. All that was happening while Todoroki was standing to the side, watching the hero fight. Suddenly, a voice rippled through the earth.

"Are you kidding me get to the entrance everyone else is there if you stay you'll just get in All Might's way and get hurt come on idiots!" Todoroki recognized the voice. The thick irish brogue, rapid-fire words, and annoyed and mad tone… Ember was not happy.

"Who said that?! Come out and fight us!" Bakugo yelled.

"Are you blind?!" Ember yelled, this time through air. She ran over, knocking out villains left and right.

"Say that to my face you irish b-" Bakugo was cut off by a villain swiping at the blond kid's head. Bakugo set off an explosion in the man's face, further discouraging anyone else from coming at the group.

"Midoriya, are you going to help us fight?" Todoroki asked. No answer. Todoroki turned around, as did Bakugo and Kirishima.

"What the-" Midoriya was flying at the villains, yelling something about not touching All Might and insulting the villain's everything.

"Are you joking-" Ember sprinted as fast as she could to the boy. Todoroki had no idea why. Midoriya would punch the villain and that would be that… suddenly, a warp appeared, with the hand man's hand sticking out, ready to grab Midoriya's face. Todoroki would realize later that Ember had predicted this, known what would've happened if the villain had gotten Midoriya, and purposefully put herself in danger to save him, despite being injured herself. At the last second, Ember grabbed Midoriya and yanked him back. She pulled her body in front of his, her shoulder touching the man instead of Midoriya's face. A bullet ripped through the man's hand, but the damage had been done. Ember's sleeve had been ripped away, exposing her skin. The man had put a cracked pattern on the skin of her entire shoulder, going as low as the center forearm and as high as the neck. The irish girl and Midoriya landed roughly. Midoriya rolled farther, in front of All Might. Ember skidded to a stop before that, landing face down in the dirt. The irish girl rolled on her side, cracked shoulder facing up to the dome roof. Trails of blood leaked from the new wound, combined with all the others. Sounds of fighting filled the air. The pros had arrived! Todoroki ran to Ember.

"Ember! Are you okay? Can you stand?" Todoroki crouched next to his injured friend, examining her wounds.

"Gee, the fact that the skin on my shoulder feels like it's about to fall off is totally normal, so I must be perfectly fine."

Ember's tone was so sarcastic Kirishima snickered. Todoroki gave him a harsh glare. "Sorry." Ember, with the help of Todoroki, managed to stand up. The irish girl coughed a bit.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" Ember turned around, only for the pro hero Cementos to make a wall between them.

"Leave the injured boy to me. Bring this girl up so that she can get proper medical attention." Cementos told Todoroki. The icy hot teen nodded, helping Ember up. He slung her right arm, the uninjured one, over his shoulder.

"Bakugo! Kirishima! We're heading back to the entrance." Ember croaked out. Kirishima nodded, while Bakugo muttered, "Don't tell me what to do." He still went with them.

"Well, everyone seems to be unharmed except for that boy whose legs were all messed up and that girl." the detective said. "Let's go and get these students back to the main campus. They've been through alot. No need to question them right away."

"Detective, what about Mr. Aizawa?" Asui asked.

"Eraserhead? Well, I'll have to get a doctor on the line for that. One second." the detective whipped out his phone and dialled a number.

"The bones in his arms are splintered and he's got facial fracturing. Fortunately there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage. But, his orbital floor seems to have been almost completely destroyed. We have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he's healed up." the doctor informed class 1A.

"Well, you heard the man." the detective said.

"Ribbit." Su said sadly.

"Not his eyes." Mineta was in tears.

"Um, sir, what about 13?" Ashido asked.

"There's no need to worry there. Despite some pretty bad lacerations to the back, 13 is gonna pull through, good as new." the girls sighed in relief. "And All Might is also without any serious injuries. He's in the nurse's office. Recovery girl's powers should be all the treatment he needs."

"What about Deku?!" Uraraka asked, panicked.

"How's Midoriya?" Iida chimed in.

"Midori- ah, recovery girl is taking care of him, too. He's fine." the class sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Uraraka said.

"And Ember? She was hurt pretty badly too." Su asked.

"Also fine. Her shoulder will take a while to heal, though. She's in the hospital, if you want to visit. Now, let's get you back to class."

"Okay." the class said in unison. They started to shuffle back onto the bus.

-on the way back-

"Anyone know what happened to Ember and Midoriya that got them injured?" Uraraka asked while the entire class sat on the bus.

"Midoriya used his power and broke his legs in the process. Ember got the skin on her shoulder cracked open by that villain." Todoroki seemed distracted.

"Harsh. Luckily no one else got hurt." Kaminari ran his fingers through his shock of electric yellow hair.

Todoroki picked at the edge if his sleeve. "Yeah…"

-2 days later-

"You can't participate in the sports festival?" Midoriya sat in a hospital room in Hosu city. Ember had been transferred there after the USJ incident. She was on the bed, shoulder bandaged.

"Yeah. The damage to my shoulder is really bad. It'll only be better after the sports festival, earliest, and'll leave a massive scar." Ember cracked a smile, despite the situation. "Might not be able to do the internship either. Sucks, right? I was looking forward to it."

"The internship or the sports festival?"

"Both, but the internship more so. Well, I'll be watching the sports festival anyway. Tell everyone I said hi, okay?"

"I will, bye, Ember. Get better soon!" Midoriya closed the door behind himself. The teenager couldn't shake the feeling that this was his fault. If he hadn't been so rash and tried to fight the villain… Ember might have been able to participate in the sports festival. Midoriya shook the thought from his mind. If he hadn't, All Might wouldn't have survived the attack. The number one hero had told him so himself. Anyway, he had to prepare for the sports festival. No use dwelling over the past now.


	3. (3) Clearing the air, Sports Fest

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, or any of it's characters. I use a lot of dialogue and scenes from the anime in this story, with my OC added as a character. I left out a lot of important parts of this amazing anime, so for full enjoyment in reading this, watch the anime before-hand or while you're reading. Criticism is very much welcome. This bit takes place during the Sports Fest, right after the Midoriya-Todoroki smack-down. It's just a small bit to clear the air in the story, and add to Ember's backstory. That's all, hope you enjoy! :)

"Midoriya, can I talk to you for a second?" A voice said from behind Midoriya.

"Who- Ember! You made it!" Midoriya turned to see his friend. Her shoulder was still bandaged, but seemed to be healing up pretty well. The cracks on her cheek were completely healed up, only leaving a light scar running under her eye and down her cheek. Ember's hair curled around her eye and mostly covered it up. She wore a black tank top, white jean shorts, and flip flops.

Ember smiled. "Couldn't miss my friend's battles, could I? Anyway, I have to talk to you." The irish girl pulled Midoriya into a corridor.

"I… wanted to thank you. For what you did for Todoroki. That's all." Ember looked down.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something too. Those black flames… was that your quirk?"

"... yeah."

"But that's so cool! Why wouldn't you want to use that power? It's really awesome and powerful!" Midoriya lost himself in fanboying for a second before regaining his composure.

"You don't understand." Ember seemed to consider something. "Have you ever heard of the Kilkee incident?"

"I've heard the name before, it was on the news last year. I don't remember the details though." Midoriya remembered.

"In that incident, a student snapped and attacked a group of teachers. The teachers barely survived with the help of the school guards, and it took 20 pro heroes to stop the student. The student's identity was kept from the public, but people from the school knew. Once the student returned, they got major backlash because of their quirk from their classmates. The government decided to send that student across the country for high school. To Japan."

"You."

"Yes, but the person who attacked those teachers wasn't me. Well, it was, technically, something that's a part of me. I call her Wildfire. I'm the Embers, with my power existing and helping me in day-to-day life. Wildfire is the opposite. She uses the full extent of my black flames to wreak havoc. She's ruthless, vile, and heartless. If I let her go, I might not be able to restrain her enough for anyone to survive. She comes out when my emotions take hold. You can think of her as someone kind of like Dark Shadow, but a lot worse."

"... I see."

"Hope you don't hold it against me."

"Don't worry, I don't. Who else knows?"

"Todoroki and Su."

"Makes sense. Todoroki is your best friend and understands what it's like to suppress an ability. And I guess you told Su after the USJ attack. She saw those flames."

"Yeah was going to tell you to together, but Su asked me about it sooner, and I never got the chance to in the hospital with you." Ember turned to the arena. "Finals should be starting soon. I want to say hi to Todoroki and wish him luck."

"I should get back to my friends."

"Midoriya?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell the others. I'd rather have this be under wraps. If the media finds out…" the irish girl shuddered. "I won't hear the end, and neither will anyone else. Rather not have the media pressure UA into expelling me for a past accident."

"Yeah. I promise!"

Ember smiled at Midoriya's enthusiasm. "Nice to know we're still friends."

"Yeah, you can count on me to keep your secret!"

"Thanks." Ember sprinted full-speed to the waiting rooms. The irish girl didn't slow down until she was there.

-Ember's PoV-

"Todoroki! Glad I caught you." Ember smiled brightly at the teen. Despite himself, a smile tugged at Todoroki's lips.

"Ember. thought you wouldn't make it."

"Up against Bakugo, right? This should be fine, we've fought him and won."

"That was the 2 of us. Now it's just me. And we barely won that time."

"Come on, don't tell me you're nervous!"

"Maybe a little…"

"Knew it! Anyway, I just talked to Midoriya."

"About me using my fire?"

"Yeah, it was amazing!" Ember smiled brightly, the dimples in her cheeks coming out. "You're going to be a great hero, if you win or lose this. Remember, it's just a competition. Try not to get carried away and kill everyone. Anyway, the match is starting soon. I should probably get back up to the arena stands." Todoroki nodded. Ember gave him one last look of encouragement before heading out.


	4. (4) Code names

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, or any of its characters. I use a lot of dialogue and scenes from the anime in this story, with my OC added as a character. I left out a lot of important parts of this amazing anime, so for full enjoyment in reading this, watch the anime before-hand or while you're reading. Criticism is very much welcome, so go ham (not too mean please, I'm new to this). That's all, hope you enjoy! :)

Midoriya walked down the hallway to class. He'd woken up early, and made it to school 25 minutes before class started. 'Maybe I can squeeze in some studying for the finals.' he thought.

Midoriya was about to walk into class when he heard people talking in the hall to the left, close to classroom B. A figure was listening from the shadows. It was a girl, with long, wavy raven black hair that reached down to her hips. From what Midoriya could see, her skin was pale, giving her a monochromatic look. From their voices, the students sounded older, and all male as far as Midoriya could tell. Maybe 2nd years or something.

"That Kyoso girl is bothering me."

"Yeah. From what I've heard, she is super powerful without a quirk!"

"She got in on recommendation without a quirk?"

"No, she apparently has one. She just refuses to use it."

"What an idiot! Quirks are there to be used, not left in the dust."

"What is her quirk anyway?"

"No one knows! It's hard to guess. I think it's fire, like Endeavor. I mean, her name is Ember."

"Going off names is unpredictable. Maybe her parents wanted her to be a fire user, but she turned out like this." 2 of the students laughed, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I could crush her in a fight whenever I wanted to!" the kids laughed again. Midoriya had a bad feeling about all of this. The girl turned around, quickly walking off. In her haste, she bumped into Midoriya, dropping her book.

"Oh, sorry! My mistake." without looking up, the girl picked up the book she was carrying and was gone in an instant. Midoriya shook his head. 'What Ember can't hear won't hurt her...' he walked into class 1A.

Ember sat at her desk in the back, reading a book. She looked up, and smiled brightly.

"Midoriya! You're early." She jumped out of her chair after marking the page in her book.

"Yeah. I don't usually come this early. It's so quiet."

"Yeah. Kinda creepy, without the bustle of students." She went on, talking about the internships. Her enthusiasm was infectious, making Midoriya smile.

"Yeah. Hey Ember, I heard some students talking before." It was just fair to tell her. 'But what good would it do her, knowing about this?' a voice nagged at the back of the green-haired teen's mind.

"What were they talking about?" Ember looked up at Midoriya with those wide, celadon green eyes. Midoriya thought: 'Nothing good can come out of this.'

"They were talking about the internships. Apparently our class got a lot of offers to intern." Midoriya swiftly lied. This wasn't entirely untrue. Students had been talking about it a lot after the sports festival. It was almost impossible to avoid, really. It wasn't a lie, just not what he'd wanted to tell her at first.

Ember's smile widened. "That's great!" the door opened again. This time, Todoroki walked in. Ember poked out from behind Midoriya.

"Morning Todoroki!" Ember greeted her friend.

"Good Morning Ember, Midoriya." Todoroki dropped his stuff next to his desk and sat down. A couple more kids walked in.

"Morning Uraraka, Iida." Midoriya grouped up with his friends. They talked about school for a bit, and laughed to some jokes. Other classmates entered, and before they knew it, class was starting. Mr. Aizawa had gotten his bandages off. The only visible scar on him was one right under his right eye, lining the bottom of the orbital bone.

"We have a big class today. In hero informatics." Mr. Aizawa informed the class. A couple kids groaned. It looked like they were doing a pop quiz.

"You need code names. Time to pick your hero identities." those 2 short sentences were enough to get 1A up and excited. Mr. Aizawa shut up the loud class with a bit of his power.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally, students don't have to worry about the draft yet. Not until their second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to first-years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation, though."

Mineta was physically shaking in his seat. He slammed his fist into the table "Stupid, selfish adults."

"So what you're saying is, we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited." Hagakure summed up.

"Correct. Now. Here are the totals for those of you who got offers." Mr. Aizawa pressed a button on a remote. Scores piled up on the board.

Todoroki: 4123

Bakugo: 3556

Tokoyami: 360

Iida: 301

Kaminari: 272

Yaoyorozu: 108

Kyoso: 94

Kirishima: 68

Uraraka: 20

Sero: 14

A couple kids groaned. Mostly because they didn't get any offers.

"Todoroki got the most, ahead of Bakugo?" Jiro said.

"Yeah, it's the opposite of how they placed in the festival." Kirishima noted.

"They probably weren't excited about working with the guy who had to be chained up at the end." Sero leaned back in his chair.

"IF I SCARED A PRO, THEY'RE JUST WEAK!" Bakugo yelled.

Yaoyorozu sighed. "That's amazing. You must be proud." she said to Todoroki.

"These offers are probably because of my father." Todoroki said coldly.

"Come on, you placed second in the festival. That must count for something." Ember said.

"At least you got some!" Mineta whined.

"I honestly have no idea how. I wasn't even in the fest, yet I got 94 offers." Ember shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"They probably saw the report from the USJ and decided that you were awesome." Yaoyorozu tried to cheer the irish girl up.

"Maybe." Ember still looked nervous, as if she knew why she'd been picked, and it wasn't for her obvious heroic exploits.

Uraraka shook Iida, tears in her eyes. "People want us!" she giggled. Mineta shook Midoriya.

"Midoriya. You got none! I bet everyone was really grossed out by the crazy way you were fighting." Mineta rubbed it in. Midoriya buried his head in his arms miserably.

"Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros. Got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers." Mr. Aizawa cleared the air.

"Oh, so we're all interning?"

"Yes. You already got to experience combat with real villains during the attack on the USJ facility. But it'll still be helpful to see pros at work. Up close and personal, in the field, firsthand."

"And for that we need hero names!" Sato said.

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" Uraraka said enthusiastically.

"These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or..."

The door opened, and a female's voice said into the classroom, "or you'll have hell to pay later." a couple kids gasped. Mineta blushed and did a thumbs up.

"What you pick today could be your code name for life. You better be careful, or else you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

"It's Midnight!" the students exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's right. Midnight is going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte." Mr Aizawa rummaged under the podium, and brought out his neon yellow sleeping bag. "The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future. A code name tells people exactly what you represent. Take "All Might" for example." Mr. Aizawa laid down in his sleeping bag and went to sleep. Meanwhile, white boards were being passed around with markers.

"Now students, who among you is ready to share?" Midnight asked the class after a couple minutes.

"We're presenting these?" Kirishima exclaimed. Aoyama walked up to the podium.

"Hold your breath." he said. "She shining hero. My name is 'I can not stop twinkling!' Mon amie, you can't deny my sparkle." everyone was mortified.

"It'll be better this way. Take out the 'I' and shorten the 'can not' to 'can't'." Midnight scribbled on Aoyama's board, editing his name.

"It's stunning, mademoiselle." the board now read 'can't stop twinkling'.

"She likes it?" the entire class asked.

"Also, you're not really french, that's just an act, right?" Sato pointed at Aoyama accusingly, who acted innocent.

"Okie dokie, lemme go next!" Ashido skipped up to the podium, placing down her board. "My code name: 'Alien Queen'!"

"Hold on." Midnight said. "Like that horrible monster with the acidic blood? I don't think so."

"Dang it!" Ashido walked sullen back to her desk.

"That one wasn't okay?" everyone asked, confused.

"Since the first 2 were so weird, now I feel like I have to come up with something really clever now." Midoriya thought.

Su raised her hand. "Ribbit! I think I've got one. Okay if I go next?"

"Come on up!" Midnight beckoned the frog girl forward.

"I've had this name in mind since grade school. Rainy season hero: 'Froppy'!"

"That's delightful! It makes you sound approachable. What a great example of a name everyone will love!" Everyone sighed. Finally a normal name that Midnight liked.

"Froppy! Froppy! Froppy!" everyone chanted.

"I've got mine too." Kirishima slammed his board onto the podium. "The sturdy hero! My name is 'Red Riot'!"

"Red Riot? Interesting. You're paying homage to the chivalrous hero, Crimson Riot, yes?"

"That's right. He may be kind of old-school, but someday I wanna be just like he was. Crimson is my idol." Kirishima looked up and touched his hair.

"Hm. if you're bearing the name of someone you admire, you have that much more to live up to."

"I accept the challenge." Kirishima said, making a fist.

"Man, I still haven't been able to think of anything that's cool enough." Kaminari said.

"Hey, I've got one." Jiro tapped his shoulder. "How does 'Jamming-yay' sound to you?"

"Like Hemingway, he wrote a farewell to arms, right? Real clever, I like it." Kaminari said.

"No. It's because even though you're powerful, you always… jam your brain." Jiro could barely hold herself back from laughing.

"Oh come on, Jiro, quit messing with me!" Kaminari yelled at her.

Jiro ran up to the podium quickly to escape from her electric classmate. "The hearing hero. I'm 'Earphone Jack'."

"Now that's a good one!" Midnight approved.

"The tentacle hero, Tentacole." Shoji said.

"Oh, I like what you're doing with that!" Midnight told him.

"The taping hero, 'Cellophane'!" Sero said.

"That's on the nose. Good work!"

"Martial arts hero, 'Tailman'!"

"No surprise with that one, I guess!"

"I'm the sweets hero, 'Sugarman'!"

"Perfect!" Midnight swooned.

"Pinky!" Ashido pumped her fist in the air.

"You make those looks work for you, girl!"

"The stun gun hero. I am Chargebolt. Electric, don't ya think?" Kaminari had finally come up with a better name than 'Jamming-yay'.

"Makes me all tingly!"

This went on for a while, until the last person went up.

"One more. Miss Kyoso." Midnight said. Ember walked up to the podium. She delicately put her board down.

"Kyoso." silence.

"Just your last name?" Midnight asked.

"Well, deciding on a suitable hero name for myself needs a bit more thought than just one class period. I've never really thought about hero names before this." Ember admitted sheepishly. The class nodded.

"Guess that's it for today, class." Midnight dismissed everyone.

-that afternoon-

"Todoroki! Wait up!" Ember ran up to Todoroki, raven hair swinging behind her in the wind.

"Hey Ember. Have you decided on an agency?" Todoroki said as the 2 of them walked out of the school.

"Maybe, but I wanted to make sure you're okay with it first." she fiddled with the hem of her skirt, a nervous habit for the irish student.

"Why would you need my approval?"

"Endeavor Hero Agency. And before you say anything, I'm doing it because...maybe I could learn how to reign in my black flames there." Todoroki snorted at the idea.

"Okay, I guess your father isn't the most controlled with his flames, but anything helps." Ember shrugged.

"I was on the fence about going there, but now that I know that you will be there for emotional support, I'm in." Todoroki's gaze strengthened. Ember just laughed.

"Who would've thought the 2 biggest Endeavor haters in existence would both go to his hero agency… now that's a joke." Ember and Todoroki stopped in front of Ember's apartment complex.

"Sure you don't want to do homework at my place? I doubt your flaming trash can for a father would notice or mind." Ember looked at Todoroki with puppy eyes. He smiled at the nickname she gave his father.

"Father is already agitated with what happened at the sports fest. He'll just yell more."

The irish exchange student nodded. "Well, good luck with that mess." she held up her phone. "Make sure to text over the weekend, especially if he bothers you too much."

Todoroki's smile widened. Sometimes having an amazing best friend with good roasting skills, a kind heart, infectious enthusiasm, and too much time on her hands was just the best. "I will. See you on Monday, Ember." he watched his best friend disappear into the complex before making the slow walk to his house, back to that disaster he called home…


	5. (5) Endeavor Hero Agency

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, or any of it's characters. I use a lot of dialogue and scenes from the anime in this story, with my OC added as a character. I left out a lot of important parts of this amazing anime, so for full enjoyment in reading this, watch My Hero Academia beforehand or while you're reading. Criticism is very much welcome. I admit, I went a bit heavy on the Endeavor hate. If you don't like that kind of stuff, I would skip this chapter. It isn't the most important to the fanfic as a whole. That's all, hope you enjoy! :)

Todoroki stood at the train station with his stuff. Everyone else had already boarded their respective trains to their internships. Todoroki's arrived in 3 minutes, and he was still waiting on someone. His best friend, Ember Kyoso. She was known for being excessively early, so this was unlike her. In the nick of time, Ember came running up to the son of Endeavor. She wore a thick, emerald green knit sweater and white jean-shorts, with gray knee-length socks and black running shoes. Headphones dangled on her neck, a cable running to her back pocket. A black duffel bag was slung over her shoulder, and her hero outfit case was in her right hand.

"Sorry I'm late, bus was delayed." Ember smiled brightly, eyes glinting. "Ready for a week of flaming trash telling us we're useless?"

Todoroki had to smile. It was literally impossible not to at his beaming energetic puppy of a best friend and her passive-aggressive burns. "Yeah." the train arrived, and despite it being morning, the 2 teens got the entire compartment to themselves. That meant they could talk over the long trip without fear of leaked secrets or uncomfortable encounters.

"Any progress with Wildfire?" Todoroki asked. Ember had been wanting to work on controlling her black flames for a long time. She looked at her hands as if they were going to explode.

"I'm afraid to try. My power might be unstable from the USJ attack, and I can't risk testing it out. They feel… different. I have no idea if it's a good or a bad different, so don't ask. Wildfire seems a bit more aggressive since I faced Shigaraki. I'd rather not have another Kilkee incident." The irish student admitted. " But in the meantime, we have to deal with a faulty gas stove with anger issues. One disaster at a time" Another small smile from Todoroki. A couple passengers hopped on, so their talk about Ember's quirk and faulty stoves with tempers would have to wait.

-at the internship-

"Shoto, Kyoso." Endeavor addressed the 2 students standing in front of his desk. Both had their hero gear on, and were ready for action. "You are going to train with two of my sidekicks for the day. Down the hall to the left, 23rd door." the number 2 hero said almost lazily. He shooed them off.

"That was quick." Ember admitted. "Nice to know he cares enough to personally train us."

"Even for him that was quick." Todoroki counted the doors. Everything was fire-themed, making both teens uncomfortable.

"Well, what do you expect from a noxious dumpsterfire like him? They can't have that much brain power."

"We probably shouldn't be trash-talking him in his own agency."

"Sorry, sorry, he's just such a perfect target for roasting…"

"23. We're here." Todoroki slid open the doors, to find a woman leaning against the wall. She had bright orange straight hair and red cat-like eyes, and wore a jumpsuit with red-orange leopard patterns on it.

"Oka Shintaro, at your service." the female said. "You can call me Oka."

Oka seemed to take an interest in Ember right off the bat. "Shoto Todoroki and Ember Kyoso, am I correct?" the 2 teenagers nodded.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to train you, but I bet you're both exhausted. You can sit down."

"Won't my father get angry?" Todoroki asked. Oka seemed to realize who she was talking to.

"Oh, sorry, you probably want to train, please don't tell Endeavor. I'm already 2 strikes down, a third and I'm out." Todoroki blinked at the rapid-fire run-on statement from the fiery cat-looking hero.

"Don't worry, Todoroki hates him too." Ember smiled. "You have the pleasure to train the two biggest Endeavor haters on earth."

"I'm pretty sure half the sidekicks in this agency would challenge that title." Oka muttered. "Anyway, I think it's better to relax before something big like this. Not like Endeavors going to find out anyway. He has to deal with all those injury and property damage charges. Honestly, he's going to go broke from those."

Ember took her knife out of it's holster. "Didn't Endeavor say that there were going to be 2 people instructing us-" as if on cue, the door burst open. Everyone's feet got covered in a thin layer of ice from Todoroki, and Ember instinctively threw her knife at the person in the doorway in surprise. It hit the doorframe, barely an inch from the person's ear.

"Watch it!" a man, maybe 30 or 40 year old, stood there. He had brown hair cut in a bowl cut, tan skin similar in colour to his hair, dark eyes that looked almost black, thin lips, and a pot-belly. He wore a skin-tight suit that was (shockingly) also brown.

"The son of Endeavor has arrived! And some girl." The man scowled. "Shintaro, what are you doing here?"

"Training the students." Oka snapped at the man. "Endeavor decided I'd be a better fit than you, Kobrin."

Kobrin snorted. "As if he'd let someone with 2 strikes teach his so-"

"May I remind you, Kobrin, that you have had 15 strikes, and the only reason you're still here is because you keep showing up." The fiery cat woman harshly told the pot-bellied man. He grumbled, but sulked out of the room. The ice had melted at that point, so Kobrin could move.

"Sorry about him. That's Hisu Kobrin. He thinks he's entitled to waltz in here whenever he wants to. The only reason he hasn't been forcibly removed is because Endeavor doesn't care enough to do so. Meanwhile, the other sidekicks have to deal with him." Oka plopped down onto the floor. "Honestly, his temper is almost comparable to Endeavor on a bad day." Todoroki and Ember exchanged glances. They knew exactly what she was talking about. flaming trash can's good days were already bad. Even Bakugo could barely compare to Endeavor on a bad day.

"So he's like an older, more stupid version of Bakugo." Ember pulled her knife out of the doorframe.

Todoroki laughed. "If he is I feel bad for you."

"Wait, Bakugo, as in the kid who had to be restrained for the sports festival medal ceremony?" Oka giggled.

"Yeah. He's honestly a pain in the- nevermind." Ember examined the blade's edge for damage, then stuck it back in her thigh sheath.

"Anyway, I should probably show you where you're staying." Oka pulled the two teens out the door and down the hallway. The halls were empty, so the tree of them traveled through quickly.

"Here it is!" Oka opened up the door into a glorified concrete box. There was a small couch and kitchen in the main area, and three rooms. From what Todoroki could see, there were two bedrooms on either side and a bathroom on the left. Everything seemed pretty cold, despite being in the fire hero's agency. Todoroki didn't mind. He was used to cold with his right side. But Ember shivered. She'd never done well in it.

"I'll give you two an hour to get settled. Then, go to room 14, it's door is bigger than the rest. Down the hall to the left, should be roughly tree or so doors down. I won't be training you, so good luck." Oka closed the door, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Left room." Ember shivered horribly as she walked into the room on the left and shut the door. Todoroki went into the right room, sighing. This was going to be a long week.

-That night (Todoroki's PoV)-

Todoroki collapsed onto the bed. He remembered the training sessions his father had put him through as a child, but experiencing them was a whole lot worse. It didn't help that he wasn't even the main focus. Endeavor had gone hard on Ember, trying to get her to use her black flames. He knew she was powerful, but he had no idea what her actual quirk was. He kept yelling at her to "Stop being weak and embrace her quirk!" Todoroki wanted to punch his father.

After the session had ended, Ember had immediately gone into the shower, unwilling to talk. A shower would help, it usually did, but Todoroki still couldn't shake the feeling that some of his father's words had hit a bit too close to home for the irish girl.

A couple minutes later, Ember emerged from the bathroom, wearing a black tank top and shorts. She was rubbing her hair with a towel, drying off the curls as best she could.

"Go figure the only water temperature they have is Fridge and Antarctica." Ember complained as she rummaged through some kitchen drawers. "Miso soup sound good for dinner? They have the ingredients for it."

"That sounds great. Should I help?"

Todoroki knew his friend was a good cook. She lived alone, so cooking skills were necessary. Todoroki had never learned himself, and Ember had taken it upon herself to teach him everything she knew when she could. So far, they'd figured out that trusting the icy hot teen with anything other than chopping ingredients was a bad idea unless you wanted to eat cold soba, the only reliable thing Shoto could cook. With his ice and freezing abilities, Todoroki was constantly either accidentally freezing or burning something that wasn't supposed to be burnt or frozen.

"Yeah. Can you chop the green onions and tofu? Cut the green onions diagonally and tofu into small cubes." Todoroki nodded silently. He grabbed the ingredients, a knife, and a cutting board. Meanwhile, Ember had set some water to boil and was measuring out dashi granules. The irish girl dumped them in before the water reached boiling. Once it did boil, Ember added in red miso paste, stirring it gently. She'd turned off the stove at this point too. Carefully picking up the pot, she poured the hot soup into bowls. From Todoroki's pile of chopped ingredients, she dispersed the tofu and green onions into the soup.

"What are we missing… seaweed!" Todoroki handed Ember some chopped slivers.

"Hadn't even thought of that. Thanks, Shoto!" Ember went about assembling the dishes, but Todoroki knew what Ember was doing. Distracting herself and him to get their minds off of the day. It was sad how effective it was.

The 2 of them sat on the small sofa, drinking their miso soup. The room was cold, both of them were sore, and another 6 days of that were to come.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea." Ember admitted.

"I agree. This-"

"Sucks?"

"...Isn't what I imagined would happen. My father will probably keep pestering you about using your quirk." Todoroki tried to focus on his miso soup, but the bowl was coated with a thin layer of ice.

Ember groaned. "This is going to be a long week."

Unfortunately, she was right. The next 2 days passed slowly, with a lot of mind-numbing patrols and more training. A. Lot. Endeavor didn't let up on either of them, resulting in a lot of burns. One prominent one was where Endeavor called Todoroki a weakling for getting second in the sports festival, and Ember drew her knife on the pro hero. Her burns were so bad they cracked and bled, and since Endeavor didn't let Ember go to the hospital, it wouldn't be fading or disappearing ever. The burn was a line on her right wrist, running diagonally from the base of the palm to the other side of her wrist two thumb widths down. Ember sat on the couch, bandaging her burn with a med-kit Oka had brought them. Meanwhile, Todoroki was making the only thing he knew how to not mess up. Cold soba.

"Well, today was a total disaster." Ember dabbed ointment onto the burn, wincing with each touch.

"Why won't father leave you alone?" Todoroki said as he prepared the noodles.

"He hates me."

"That's obvious." Todoroki noticed Ember typing on her phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Midoriya. He's going patrolling in Hosu city for his internship."

"At least he is having a better time than us."

"Everyone is having a better time than us, Shoto." the door suddenly burst open. Ember drew her knife, and Todoroki dropped his cold soba.

"Sorry, but Endeavor has summoned you to him office." Oka's concerned face looked in through the door. She glanced at Ember, more specifically as her wrist burn. "Nice job wrapping that up, Kyoso." Ember nodded, stood up, and walked out behind Oka and Todoroki.

"We are taking a work trip to Hosu city!" Endeavor yelled.

The sidekicks yelled back: "Yes sir!" and filed out of the room. Ember and Todoroki (Jr.) followed.


	6. (6) the Battle with Stain

-In Hosu City, Midoriya's PoV-

"Location sent!" the icon flashed on Midoriya's phone as he slipped it into his pocket. With some luck, one of his classmates would be near and able to help… as strong as Deku was, he wouldn't be a match for the hero killer, even with Full Cowl. Midoriya clenched his fists, ready to fight.

-still Hosu City, Todoroki's PoV-

"Ding!" Todoroki's phone buzzed in his pocket. Ember took hers out too.

"A location… here in Hosu…?" She mumbled. Todoroki looked at his phone. Midoriya sent his location to the entire class…?

"It's probably nothing." Todoroki said to Ember.

"No, something is wrong…" the irish girl thought for a couple seconds, then paled.

"Shoto, we have to go." she decided.

"What?" Todoroki slipped his phone in his pocket.

"Just- come on!" Ember grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. "Endeavor, send pro heroes to 4-2-10 Ekou Street!"

The 2 teenage heroes raced through the back streets of Hosu City, trying to find where Ekou street was.

"Down here…!" Ember ran into a back alley, where the 2 students stumbled upon what they were looking for. The situation was dire. A hero sat against the wall, beaten and bloodied. Midoriya was in the middle of the alley farther down, crouching and yelling something. Iida lay flat in the center, with a looming figure holding a sword over his head, ready to kill. The villain raised his blade, and Midoriya yelled: "Get Away!"

A column of flames shot above Iida's head, forcing the Hero Killer to retreat farther into the dark alleyway.

"Someone else to get in my way…" Stain muttered. "Today's been full of distractions." at the other side of the alleyway, left side flaming, stood Todoroki. Next to him was Ember, who's eyes flicked over her 2 classmates and the injured Pro Hero, her brow wrinkling with concern.

"Midoriya. I got your message. You need to give more details in times like this. I almost didn't come, but Ember dragged me here. Just in time, We were almost too late to stop this guy."

"Todoroki? Ember?" Iida said in disbelief. Todoroki made a layer of ice on the floor, lifting up the Pro Hero, Midoriya, and Iida.

"We're going to be fine! The pro heroes should be here any minute." Ember yelled as Todoroki blasted fire at the Hero Killer. The pro hero, Midoriya, and Iida slid down the ice, where Ember pulled them to the side. Todoroki kept fighting Stain.

"Todoroki! You can't let that guy get your blood. I- I think he controls his enemies' actions by swallowing it! That's how he got us!" Midoriya yelled.

"He ingests blood to keep people from moving. That explains the blades. All I have to do is keep my distance-" Todoroki got ready to fight, but a blade whizzed past him, slicing his cheek.

"You have good friends Ingenium." Stain jumped into the air, blades ready. "Or you did-" Todoroki sent up a piece of ice to block the hero killer. Ember moved forward, but the son of Endeavor held out his free hand to stop her.

"You're good in close combat, that won't work here." Todoroki told his angered friend. "Be careful and try to help the others. I can handle this." Todoroki got ready to defend himself as the hero killer ran forward, but just barreled past him.

"Running away…?" Shoto was confused. But then Stain picked up the small knife he threw at Todoroki and licked the blood off it. Todoroki fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Shoto!" Ember yelled. She grabbed her friend and dragged him to the sidelines. The irish girl then faced down the Hero Killer.

"I didn't see your face before, but now I see. Ember Kyoso." Stain drew another knife and clutched his sword. "I have to kill you." Ember clenched her teeth. With a shock, Todoroki realized how terrified his friend was. Her entire body trembled and her hand was fiddling with a strand of her hair, like she did when she was nervous. Despite that, she met the hero killer when he faced her down, maybe not fearlessly, but certainly bravely.

"You- you won't hurt them!" Ember yelled, her voice tinged with anger and fear. "I won't allow you to- you won't- this won't be like last time!"

Todoroki was confused now. Last time? Ember told him everything. He was the first she ever told about how dangerous her quirk really was, before her parents. And he knew about the Kilkee incident more than anyone else. But the Hero Killer Stain she'd never told him about.

"Oh, it will. But this time you'll die along with them!" Stain charged.

Ember blocked his sword and dodged his knife. The irish girl jumped backwards and drew her small knife from her thigh sheath. Ember used it, fighting with Stain. He cut her many times, but refused to lick her blood.

"I will kill you without my quirk, as you fight me without yours!" He slashed her shoulder, and Ember cried out in pain as the cracked scar tissue burst open, speckling the floor and her costume with blood.

"She knows his fighting moves… what is going on…?" Midoriya muttered.

"Just stop it- why are you- doing this- his fight is with me- I inherited my brother's name- I'm the one who should stop him- the Hero Killer is mine!"

"You're Ingenium now? Strange. The Ingenium I knew before never had that look on his face. You've got a dark side. Guess my family and E- my family isn't the only one." Todoroki struggled, trying to move. His quirk had been deactivated by Stain, so he was forced to watch his best friend Ember suffer against the Hero Killer.

"Careful Ember!" Midoriya yelled as Stain slashed at her. His fingers moved slightly. "I can… move?" just as he said that, Ember cried out in pain again. Stain had gotten the drop on her, slashing a long cut along the back of both her thighs with his blade. "Time for the Embers to fizzle ou-" Stains punchline was cut short by Midoriya's boot connecting with his face. The Hero Killer flew backward, smashing against the wall.

"Ember! Are you okay?" Midoriya helped Ember up. She dripped blood from a dozen different cuts, the one on her shoulder and the one on her thighs bleeding more than the rest. She seemed paler than usual, her skin chalky. The irish girl was sweating and shivering at the same time.

"You can move!" she exclaimed.

"Looks like he has a time limit- watch out!" Todoroki barked the warning a bit too late. A blade bore down on Midoriya, ready to slice open his chest. Ember pushed the green-haired teen out of the way and caught the blade in her hand. The hero killer pushed the knife into the ground, pulling Ember with him. Midoriya kicked the hero killer square in the chest, pushing the villain off of Ember. A deep wedge had been driven into her left palm. Another bleeding cut to add to the ever-expanding list of injuries to the student.

"I think his quirk has time limits based on blood type. That's why Native and Iida can't more while I can." Midoriya guessed.

"If you need to know- I'm type B." Native said.

"I'm- Type A-" Iida gasped out.

"So you figured it out. Bravo, very impressive." Stain brandished his blades. Todoroki felt his muscles contract.

"I can move again." He stood up and ran to his classmates. 2 blades shot from Stain, embedding themselves in his arm.

"Arh-" Todoroki started to pull them out, but Ember pulled his hand away.

"Those could be in a vein. And We don't want any more blades with your blood lying around." Todoroki nodded. Ember was smart.

"Ember, get Iida and Native out of here. You're injured. Midoriya and I can handle this." Shoto told his injured friend.

"NO!" Stain yelled. "If you leave this alleyway and don't fight me, I will send blades into these 2 hero's heads."

"Ember, just step away, you don't have to -" Midoriya started, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya, I have to. If I don't abide by his terms, everyone here will die. The only reason you two are still alive is because Stain feels you both should survive. Well, Midoriya at least. He said that before. And I won't run away again!" Ember seemed on the verge of a panic attack, but still pushed the 2 teens back. "Stay back. Please. I don't want to hurt you." Midoriya and Todoroki both stayed. Something told them that this wasn't negotiable in the slightest.

"Tell, me, Ember Kyoso, are you ready to die for your friends?" Stain brandished his blades.

"I'm ready to destroy your nose-less existence." Ember picked up her knife, and charged.

Ember was almost a whirlwind while fighting. She jumped, rolled, fought as strong as the hero killer himself. She swiped at Stain's stomach, and he jumped over, grabbing her shoulder and throwing her entire body at the ground. Stain had his knife at her throat in a second. Ember squeaked. Midoriya tensed up, but Todoroki held him back. Attacking now would only ensure Ember's death. They had to have faith in their friend.

"Looks like all your friends are going to die after all, starting with that Todoroki kid. Then I think I'll kill the green-haired one, then Ingenium and Native and the rest of your miserable classmates just for spite. I'll make sure to cut them up until they beg for mercy and bleed out, slowly, in pain. Just like Corrina, remember her?" Todoroki pulled Midoriya back. Stain had just said the wrong thing. And his instincts were right. Ember exploded.

Black flames shot into the air. Stain was thrown off, smacking into a wall. Ember stood up, the flames rippling around her body. "You will never hurt them as long as I still have a drop of life left in me." her voice was low and quiet, but dripped venom just like in the USJ attack.

Stain recovered fast, attacking again. The black flames protected Ember by pushing Stain back, but Todoroki could tell she was pushing herself to her absolute limit. Beads of sweat ran down Ember's face, matting her raven hair even more. She seemed to bleed more from her cuts. It was taking everything she had, plus more just to keep the hero killer from killing her. Stain, on the other hand, seemed fine. He just ran for Midoriya and Todoroki, leaving Ember in the dust.

"STOP!" the black flames made a wall between Stain and the others. Ember's hands were extended towards Todoroki and Midoriya. But the flames around her had dissipated, leaving the irish girl defenseless.

"Big mistake." Stain's lips tugged up and he ran towards her just as the black flames obscured Todoroki's vision of the battle.

"Ember!" Todoroki yelled. The black flames dissipated. Stain stood triumphantly over Ember, blade raised. Her head was bloodied, and she lay unconscious on the ground. "NO!" Shoto slammed his right hand onto the ground. Ice traveled to the hero killer, making a wall between Ember and him. The ice cocooned around her, creating a temporary safe bubble. 'The cold temperature should slow her heart rate and the flow of blood. Hopefully.' Shoto thought desperately.

"You two want to fight me?" Stain said, annoyed. "Fine." His lips tugged up into a twisted, demented smile.

-Midoriya's PoV-

"I thought we could hurry and carry these two out, but now that Ember has spent all her energy and is so badly injured, we can't hope to get out of here without the help of the pro heroes. Stain is too fast. He can dodge ice and fire, I'd have to leave myself unguarded. Our best option is to hold until the pros arrive and avoid close combat." Todoroki said to Midoriya.

"No, you know you've already lost way too much blood. I'll distract him while you support me from behind. Sound like a plan?" Midoriya activated Full Cowling, crouching in a ready stance.

"You want us to take a pretty big risk."

"If we stay back, he might chop through the ice and kill Ember. She doesn't have much time left. We need to act now." Midoriya pointed out.

"Okay. We can protect them." Todoroki held up his right hand in a fighting stance.

"Two against one, huh? This fight won't be easy." Stain held up his bloody blade. Covered in Ember's blood. That just made Midoriya angry. He charged, ready to defend the friend that risked so much for his sake.

Todoroki and Midoriya fought in unison. Midoriya got in close and struck the Hero Killer, and when Stain tried to cut him Todoroki would send either fire or ice at the villain. Stain cut Midoriya's ankle, sending him against the wall.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled.

"You have to run." Iida choked out from behind Todoroki. "I can't- watch this-"

Todoroki grunted. "You want to make your brother proud?!" Stain licked Midoriya's blood, incapacitating the green-haired teen. Todoroki, now alone against the hero killer, sent ice at the villain. "Then stand up and be Ingenium!" Stain cut through the ice, flying towards the icy hot teen. "Become the hero he wanted you to be!" Todoroki's fire flared on his left side. Tears pricked Iida's eyes. He made a fist.

"Todoroki, watch out!" Midoriya yelled. Stain dodged Todoroki's ice attacks, quickly running at the icy hot teen. The hero killer's blade went under Todoroki's arm, ready to cut him in half.

Iida stood up, blood dripping from his wounds. He fired up his calf engines. He ran at Stain, snapping the villain's blade in half. Iida then kicked the hero killer, sending him flying.

"Guess his quirk isn't so amazing after all." Todoroki noted.

"Todoroki. Midoriya. Ember, if you can hear me. This has nothing to do with you. I apologize." Iida said.

"Come on, not this again." Midoriya muttered.

"I'm okay. And I won't let the two of you shed any more blood for me. You'll end up like Ember, or worse." Iida looked determined.

"It's no use trying to pretend you're a hero now. A person's true nature doesn't change in just a few minutes. You'll never be anything but a fraud who prioritizes his own desires. You're the sickness that's infected society and ruined the name "hero". Someone must teach you a lesson."

"You're a fundamentalist lunatic. Iida, don't listen to this murderer's nonsense." Todoroki's eyes narrowed.

"No. He's completely correct. I have no right to call myself a hero… at all. Even so… there's no way I can back down." Iida clenched his fist. "If I give up now, the name "Ingenium" will die!"

"Pathetic." Stain jumped at Iida, but Todoroki pushed the teen back and fired flames at the hero killer.

"Idiots! The hero killer is only after me, the kid in the white armor, and the girl in the ice! Stop fighting back- just get out of here!" Native yelled.

"I don't think he'd let me leave even if I wanted to. And I can't just leave Ember, or anyone else. Something clearly changed in him just now. He seems rattled." the hero killer jumped away from the flames and towards Ember's ice cocoon. Todoroki switched to ice to get him away. 'His quirk alone isn't especially powerful. The issue of blood type makes it unpredictable and it doesn't last long. Plus, he has to get in close if he wants to use it. It must be difficult for him to take on multiple opponents at once. He's desperate, trying to kill Iida and this other hero before the pros show up. Such tenacity.' Todoroki thought.

"Crap. My engines are shot. Did I break the radiator with that kick?" Iida looked up. "Hey, Todoroki. Can you regulate your temperatures?"

"Not well with my left, but yes, I can." Todoroki said as he fired flames at the hero killer to keep him at bay.

"you gotta freeze my leg for me, without plugging the exhaust!"

"You're in the way!" Stain threw a knife at Todoroki, but Iida blocked it with his arm. It sunk up to the hilt.

"Iida!" Midoriya yelled.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Stain yelled at Iida, throwing another knife. This one got stuck in his other arm, pinning him to the ground.

"Iida-" Todoroki was cut off by Iida.

"Just do it, hurry!" the black-haired teen yelled.

"I can move." Midoriya mumbled as he stood up. "my leg's no good, but that's okay." the green haired teenager activated full cowling, ready to join the fight.

"It's done." Todoroki shot more fire at Stain. Iida pulled the knife out of his arm with his teeth. Iida shot up the wall just as Midoriya burst up too.

At the same time, both boys attacked Stain. Iida kicked him in the side of the ribs, Midoriya punching the hero killer right in the face as the same time. The tree of them then fell.

Stain grabbed his blade and tried to cut Iida, but only managed to sever a few hairs. "I will defeat you, because you are a criminal!" Iida yelled. He powered up his calves again, and landed a blow right in Stain's stomach. Flames from Todoroki blasted Stain, burning him. Todoroki raised ice to catch them, Iida and Midoriya both slamming into a wall of ice behind the icy hot teen.

"Stand up! Keep fighting!" Todoroki yelled. They all looked up. Stain was being held up by a chunk of ice, and seemed unconscious.

"He's gotta be knocked out after all that… right?" Midoriya asked.

"Can you restrain him and get him to the street? There might be some rope around here." Todoroki asked his 2 classmates.

"Yes. We should take all his weapons too." Midoriya said.

"Good idea. I'm going to take care of Ember."

A couple minutes later, Stain was tied up and weaponless. Todoroki had melted the ice around Ember. The bleeding had stopped, but she still was as white as a sheet of paper and looked incredibly tired. Todoroki slung her arm over his shoulder, supporting most of her weight. He handed her her blade, and she slid it into her thigh holster.

"Native, can you move?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, I'm as good as new now." Native responded, picking up Midoriya and piggybacking him.

"You sure?"

"I saw you hurt your leg back there. At least let me do this for you."

"Thank you very much."

"I should be thanking you." Native carried Midoriya to the opening of the alleyway.

"Good thing you always carry around rope." Todoroki told Ember. She half-smiled.

"Todoroki, I can drag him from here." Iida said.

"Are you forgetting your arms are messed up?"

"Aren't you carrying Ember?"

"Shoto, I- I think I can walk on my own now." Ember's voice was quiet, and she seemed so… lifeless. The fight had taken a toll on her, that was for sure.

"Are you sure? You're still badly injured." Todoroki's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Ember slung her arm off of his shoulder, and took a few steps on her own. She was probably in pain, but managed a smile.

"Have more faith, Shoto. Come on."

"Right, let's get him to the police as fast as we can." Native said, referring to Stain.

"What are you doing here, boy?" an old man in a yellow and white superhero costume yelled at the group from across the street.

Midoriya looked up. "Gran Torino!"

The old man jumped across the street and promptly kicked Midoriya in the face. "I thought I told you to stay on the bullet train!"

"Who's this?" Todoroki asked.

"Gran Torino, the hero I'm interning with. I don't get it. How did you find us?" Midoriya replied.

"I was told to come here by someone else. I have no idea what's going on, but I'm glad you're not dead at least." Gran Torino admitted.

"Me too. And, I'm sorry." Midoriya said tiredly.

"Around the corner!" someone yelled.

"Endeavor told us there was a request for help here, but…" a hero with straw blond hair said.

"Children?" Another said.

"Those injuries look bad. I'll call an ambulance right away."

Another hero gasped. "Hey, look."

A female hero with yellow-blond hair and a red scarf tied around her neck gasped. "Is that… the Hero Killer?"

"I'll get the police on the line!"

"Can you walk?" a hero asked Izuku.

"If you prop me up, then I think so." Midoriya replied.

"Okay. And you?" the hero, who wore a yellow suit, turned to Todoroki.

"Only minor injuries. But my friend, she's really injured-" the icy hot teenager was cut off.

"I'm okay, Shoto. Just a few cuts." Ember spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. "I can wait until the ambulance arrives. Iida's arms were messed up though..."

"you guys…" Iida stood behind Ember, Todoroki and Midoriya. "You were both hurt because of me. I'm truly sorry. I was just so angry. I couldn't see anything else." Iida bowed to them, eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry too. Iida. You were going through so much by yourself. But I couldn't tell anything was wrong. Even though I'm your friend." Midoriya admitted. Tears dripped down Iida's face.

"Hey pull yourself together. You're the class rep." Todoroki said.

Iida sniffed. "Right."

"Get down!" Gran Torino yelled. A flying… thing bore down on the group. It snatched Midoriya and Ember in its claws.

"Hey- let go!" Midoriya yelled.

Ember yelled out in pain. One of its claws dug into the cut on her shoulder, making the cut bleed.

"It's bleeding! It must be trying to escape!" one of the heroes yelled. Blood droplets from the creature hit her cheek. More splattered onto the pavement. Suddenly, a tongue brushed that hero's cheek, licking off the Nomu's blood. The bird-like creature was paralyzed, and went down, Midoriya and Ember screaming.

"The word 'hero' has lost all meaning in this society." Stain cut the rope that bound him as he ran. "The world is overrun with fakes and criminals like you who chase petty dreams." Stain jabbed his knife into the Nomu's exposed brain. The Nomu, Stain, Midoriya, and Ember all went down in a heap.

Stain panted heavily. "You must all be purged." Midoriya gasped and scrambled back. Ember followed in suit, clearly terrified.

"Everything that I do… is to create a stronger society. It must be purged. Starting with this wench." he grabbed Ember by the neck. She screamed as he lifted her up. The irish girl struggled, trying to pull his hand off. Midoriya did nothing in that moment, he was so terrified. After a minute or so, Ember's movements became slower, and finally her hands fell by her side.

"Ember!" Todoroki yelled.

"Why are you all standing around like fools? The villain must have flown this way, right?" Endeavor ran up to the shocked group.

"Did you take care of the other villains?" one of the heroes asked frantically.

"Mostly, things got a little rough at the end. Hold on- don't tell me that man is-"

"Endeavor." Stain dropped Ember. She landed roughly on the floor, where she lay, unmoving. Midoriya quickly pulled her away from the hero killer, pressing his index and middle finger onto her neck. He almost passed out from relief when he felt a weak pulse under the pads of his fingers.

Stain's mask fell off, and Endeavor set one of his fists on fire.

"Hero Killer!" He yelled.

"Wait, Todoroki!" Gran Torino yelled. "There are two kids with him there! You can't torch him."

"You false hero." Stain growled. Everyone froze. "I'll make this right. These streets must run. with the blood of hypocrites. Hero! I will reclaim that word!" he smashed his foot down onto the concrete, causing Midoriya to jump. "Come on, just try and stop me, you fakes! There is only one man I'll let kill me. He is a true hero. All Might is worthy!" _Chink!_

Stain's blade dropped to the floor. He stood there, unmoving. His gaze had gone blank, too.

Endeavor gasped. "I think… he's out cold."

Later, everyone heard what happened. A broken rib had pierced the Hero Killer's lung. In that moment, where the hero killer stood triumphantly, holding Ember's unconscious body and later, when he stood in front of Endeavor, none of us could bring ourselves to stand against him. Only the Hero Killer had any fight left.

-the next morning, in the Hosu city hospital-

The door clicked behind the police chief. Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya all sat down on their respective beds.

"At least we're not being reprimanded…" Iida said.

"Yeah." Todoroki glanced at his best friend, Ember Kyoso. She hadn't woken up yet after the hero killer Stain had been taken into custody. She may have been through a lot, but that didn't change the fact that everyone still had questions for her, including Todoroki. What was her connection with Stain? Who was Corrina? All these questions were swimming around in their heads.

Suddenly, Ember burst up from her bed. Her eyes flew open, and she gasped for air, grasping her neck. She coughed, doubling over.

"Hey." Todoroki was surprised with how soft his voice was. He went to sit on the edge of her hospital bed. She scooted over to give him some space.

"We have some questions." Iida started.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation." Ember admitted. Her coughing fit had worn off, and she looked a bit better.

"First of all, the black flames. What were those?" Iida asked.

"That was… my quirk." Ember went on to explain everything to Iida. She did leave out some stuff, like some details from the Kilkee incident and the intricacies about her quirk.

"Second question; who is Corrina?" Midoriya asked this one.

"Corrina… was my mother." Ember looked down. "5 years ago, Stain attacked my parents in our own home. My mother… Stain decided she was going to have a slow death. I watched-" Ember's voice cracked, but she regained her composure quickly.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Todoroki out his hand on her back.

"No… you all deserve to know. Anyway, I watched as Stain slowly cut my mother, making her bleed out. I called the Pro Heroes, but they were too late to save her. Stain was going to kill me too, but didn't manage. Since then, I vowed to him that I would become the best hero in the world, to get back at him for my parents. A hero of his own creation… nothing makes him more angry than that. I carry a scar for that as a reminder of my goal." Ember pulled up her raven hair from the left side of her neck to reveal a long, thin scar. "Any more questions?"

"Well, my next one was going to be about your connection with Stain, but that has already been cleared up." Midoriya thought for a second. "Nothing really."

"Okay. Anyway, you can't tell anyone. Only Su knows about my quirk outside of everyone in this room. The teachers do too, but not the full extent. Understand?" Ember said, dead serious. Iida and Midoriya both nodded.

"Anyway, how you fought was amazing, even without your quirk! The fighting style- it relies on gymnastics skill, flexibility, and speed to pull off correctly. It was really impressive." Midoriya said. Ember smiled sheepishly.

"I've always loved gymnastics, even as a small child. I thought that if we're going to develop fighting styles, I might as well play to my strengths with that." Ember seemed a lot more relaxed and easygoing with her secret out. They talked for a while longer, until Ember had to go in for questioning at the police station.


	7. (7) Studying for Exams (Short)

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or any of its characters.

A.N: I'm back with a short bit! Honestly, this is just a buffer update that clarifies where we are in the story and adds familiarity to Ember's character. I'm going to skip writing out the Exam arc, like I did with the Sports Fest. Just this time I don't have an excuse, hence this author's note. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

Midoriya as he walked out of Present Mic's english class. He was half-convinced that Mic had made up half the grammar rules and exceptions he'd talked about in class. The exam was in a couple days, and it looked like everyone else in class 1A was a bit lost too. Well, except maybe Ember. Since she grew up in Ireland, she was fluent in english. The class dispersed, heading home. Iida and Uraraka both hastened off to the school library, leaving Midoriya to walk home alone.

"Hey Midoriya, can I ask you something?" Ember ran up to the green-haired teen.

"Yeah, sure." Midoriya responded, a bit miffed.

"Is it okay if I study with you on Saturday? I'm a bit lost in Modern Literature." Ember smiled, bouncing along the sidewalk.

"S-sure! I'm really confused in english, so we could help each other. Would your place work, or should we study at mine?" Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't used to anyone asking him to study at his house.

"Definitely yours. How about 3:30, does that work for you?"

"Yeah."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then, bye Midoriya!" Ember sprinted down the sidewalk, waving Midoriya goodbye just as she disappeared around a corner.

-the next day, 3:30 PM, Midoriya's PoV-

Midoriya hastened to the entrance of his home as the doorbell rang. He heard the door open.

"Oh, you must be Izuku's friend. He said you two were going to study together." Midoriya heard his mother say.

"Yes, Ember Kyoso. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Midoriya." Ember's cheery voice said from the doorframe. She poked her head around Midoriya's mother, smiling brightly. "Hey, Midoriya!"

"Hey, Ember. Come on in." Izuku led his friend into the kitchen, where the 2 of them set up their books. Within a couple minutes, studying was under way. Midoriya was starting to get some of the grammar rules when Mrs. Midoriya came in with some snacks.

"Thanks for the food, Mrs. Midoriya." Ember said. She took a bite out of a sweet potato Taiyaki. "It tastes great."

"You can call me Inko." Inko replied. Ember nodded. "I'll leave you two to it."

Izuku smiled at his mother. "Yeah. Thanks, mom." Inko left the room. Even with food, Midoriya was more distracted than he would like.

"Ember?" Izuku found himself saying.

"Yeah?" She looked up. Looking right at her, Midoriya noticed things he hadn't before. Her green eyes were ringed on the bottom with purple bags. Ember's complexion was a bit paler than usual, the rosy sheen on her cheeks gone. Speaking of her cheeks, they were a bit more gaunt than usual too. She looked heavily sleep-deprived and exhausted, despite the energetic look in her eyes and bright smile.

"Are you okay? You look tired." Midoriya studied the irish student's face.

"Haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I've been studying late for the exams, and the pressure hasn't exactly helped either." Ember admitted sheepishly.

"But you have really good grades, I doubt you'll fail." Midoriya noted.

"Yeah, but you never know. My parents put a lot of pressure on me to succeed, so I have to make them proud." Ember said lively. Her smile crumbled once she realized what she said. "I'll be fine once the exams are over. Training camp should hopefully help a bit too. Let's just get back to studying." her voice was quieter, and more reserved.

Midoriya turned back to his page of grammar rules. "Yeah…"

-that night-

It was already getting dark when Ember and Midoriya finally finished up with their studying. Izuku finally felt he had a close to solid understanding of the english grammar rules Present Mic was teaching class 1A about. On the flip side, Ember seemed to understand early modernist literature completely by the time she left. To be fair, she's started off in a fairly good spot, but had been confused by a couple points on the theory of epistemology. Considering she was ranked 5th in grades for the midterm (behind Izuku and in front of Todoroki), this made sense. And considering that the english rules were so confusing that even a native english speaker like Ember got turned with all the rules, it was justified that Midoriya was lost. He just hoped that the rest of the class had figured it out too.

"Well, at least I know that the grammar is confusing even for someone who speaks it as their first language like you." Midoriya said as he waited for Ember to lace up her boots.

"Oh, english isn't my first language." Ember said casually.

"Wait, what?"

Ember blushed slightly. "I don't like to volunteer the information, but irish gaelic is actually my first language. My father thought it would be better for me to learn it because we lived in Ireland, before english. He was traditional that way."

"So you're trilingual?"

"Yeah." Ember stood up, shouldering her backpack. "I'll see you on Monday for the exams."

"See you Monday. Get home safely!" Midoriya called after her. The irish student nodded and waved as she walked off. Izuku closed the door after Ember rounded a corner. 'Now that I'm ready for the written, it's time to train for the practical.' he thought sullenly. This was _not _going to be fun.


End file.
